1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular body includes a pair of vehicle-longitudinally extending front side members at vehicle-transversely left and right sides of a front compartment, and a pair of vehicle-longitudinally extending floor members at vehicle-transversely left and right sides of a tunnel portion of a floor panel disposed at the rear of the front compartment. Each front side member is connected to a corresponding floor member, so that the latter is configured as a connected extension of the former, via an inclined portion of the former rearwardly descending along an outline of a dashboard panel between the front compartment and the floor panel.
A collision impact may be imposed on a front end of the front side member, as a load thereto from ahead, causing the inclined portion to deform rearward, so that the dashboard panel may retreat into a cabin defined as a compartment above the floor panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 9-95260 has disclosed a vehicular body front structure having a reinforcement for connecting an upside of a rear portion of a front side member to an inclined portion via a smooth curvature, to prevent an over-retreat of a dashboard panel.